The DeMort Family
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: When Harry lost everything he turned to the veil that took Sirius from him all those years ago. He greeted Death with open arms, only for Death to give him a new purpose in life. Harry became Skull DeMort. His new purpose? Three versions of himself from alternate worlds that would suffer just as much as he did in his own. With them he could finally begin to heal once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

Harry James Potter was seventeen when the war with Voldemort finally ended. He was seventeen when he lost everyone he cared about. Everyone he considered family had died in the war. Those that survived just weren't the same people anymore. Scars from the battle, both mental and physical, lingered.

He lost Hermione when she stepped in the way of a blasting curse to protect three second years in the middle of an evacuation. She didn't hesitate to shield them, even at the cost of herself.

He lost Ron when, enraged by Hermione's death, he took on eight death eaters at once. He killed them all but a ninth appeared. Ron wasn't able to react fast enough and an AK hit him in the shoulder.

Fred and George died as they lived. Together. Crushed under the rubble from an explosion outside the Room of Requirement.

Tonks and Remus were killed by Greyback. Tonks was killed as a message to Remus. For the first time in his entire life, Remus gave into his wolf side. It was a battle between wolves. Just teeth, claws, and bloodlust fueling their rage. Greyback fell to Remus, but had managed to inflict just as many wounds on Remus. He had just enough energy to drag himself over to Tonks and died holding his mate close.

Neville was bitten by Nagini before he used the sword of Gryffindor to kill her. Her venom coursed through his body as he fought, killing several more death eaters before the poison killed him.

He lost Ginny to Bellatrix. Crucio'd until her body could no longer take the pain. She became like Neville's parents, until a stray Bombarda cast by her enraged mother, who had went on the attack towards Bellatrix with reckless abandon, finally ended her misery.

Luna died taking a curse meant for him. Having been engaged in his own fight with another death eater, he didn't notice the spell aimed at his back. But he heard the shout and felt Luna's body slamming into him, shoving him out of the way. He turned just in time to watch the curse hit her and sever her body in two. She died with a smile on her face, happy she had been able to save him.

So many people he cared about died during the war. They were hopelessly outnumbered and outclassed but they still fought. Fought for their friends and families. Fought for those who were dragged into this war against their will. Fought for a future where they wouldn't have to fight ever again.

And they won. Harry killed Voldemort and the war was over. But it didn't feel like a victory. He lost so many people he cared about that day that he felt their loss in his very _soul_. Ron, Hermione, Fred, Geroge, Luna, Neville, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, and countless other classmates and friends that had fought with him were dead. It hurt so much.

Harry was just seventeen when he lost everyone he cared about. But he was also seventeen when he was given a new reason to live. Teddy Remus Lupin, six month old son of Remus and Tonks. His godson.

Harry was eighteen when he could no longer stand to live in England anymore. The memories of the battle weighed heavily on his mind and ate away at him each passing day. So he left. He packed up his belongings, grabbed Teddy, and turned his back on the people he fought for. They didn't need their savior anymore. He had earned his freedom and he wouldn't be chained there anymore.

He didn't have a destination in mind, just the overwhelming desire to leave, so he travelled. He ended up settling down in America. That's where he spent the next ten years building a new life from himself as James Evans. James was a single father and the owner of a small restaurant that sold all kinds of foreign foods. Harry has always enjoyed cooking, something that he could thank the Dursley's for. Probably the only thing he could consider positive from his early years with them.

He was thirty when his world came crashing down once more. It was Teddy's birthday and they had gone out to celebrate at the amusement park. It was just a case of wrong place wrong time but it still ended up with his son dead. A fucking drive by shooting. They were on their way home when they stopped to get some ice cream. Harry had forgotten to grab the napkins so he turned around to grab some, as it was a relatively hot day and ice cream was always messy when it came to his son. That's when the gunfire started. Seven people were killed, including Teddy. He was only twelve years old but he bled out in Harry's arms.

Harry spent the next four years hunting down every single person involved with killing his son, starting with the three that killed him and ending with the leader of the drug cartel that ordered his men to kill one of the civilians that died that day. Apparently the man had been planning to double cross their cartel, and so he had to be killed for it.

Harry didn't regret his decision to take revenge on those who killed his son. Teddy was the only thing he had left in the world. With the death of the leader, Harry no longer had a purpose in his life. There was simply no point in living anymore.

He returned to England for the first time in sixteen years with one purpose. To end it all. Even after so long, he still knew the route through the ministry to the room he wanted. The room where he lost the first of his family.

Harry gazed upon the Veil of Death silently. He only wondered if he would be reunited with those he loved before he took the first step forward. Then another. He passed through the Veil ready to greet Death with open arms.

**Do I need to start another fic when I already have so many? No. Do I regret starting it? Also No. I love writing and coming up with new ideas. I was actually in the middle of working on my next chapter for The Ripper's Princess when this idea invaded my brain and caused chaos. Now that I have finished this chapter I plan to work on the other one. I want to get that chapter posted soon because it's nearly done and you readers don't deserve my laziness with posting. **

**Don't worry about Harry. He will find his happiness again real soon. I'm gonna be dealing with alternate timelines/worlds so I needed something that diverges from Canon HP. This was what I came up with.**

**I actually got the idea for Teddy's death based on the movie Peppermint. If you've watched it before, imagine it being Harry as the MC and you get what I was going for. If you haven't watched it, I highly recommend it. It's a wonderful movie. Lots of action. **

**I hated killing everyone (especially the twins, Luna, and Teddy) but that's the curse of writing. Sometimes it needs to be done for the sake of the plot. Yuck. I sound like Dumbledore and his greater good BS. Okay...time to go and purge my brain before the infection spreads. At least I try to give my characters a happy ending. **

**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! I always love hearing from you guys and I hope you stick around to experience more of this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

Harry wasn't sure what he had expected when he stepped through the Veil of Death but a tea party certainly wasn't it. Okay so tea party was a stretch. There was tea involved, but Harry definitely wouldn't call this a party.

The room was...plain. Grey wallpaper with a skull pattern, grey carpeted floor, black table and chairs, white tea set on the table, and one white lamp in each corner of the room for light. The table was in the center of the room, with only two chairs facing the other. One was occupied by a cloaked figure that was drinking tea. The figure motioned for Harry to take a seat at the other chair, which he did cautiously.

"You defied my expectations once again," the figure said, breaking the silence of the room. "You came looking for me this time. What changed?"

"Anything that tied me to that world is gone. I see no point staying," Harry answered quietly.

"I see," the figure sighed. The tea set on the table began to make a glass for Harry, three sugars and no cream just how he preferred. But Harry didn't touch the drink, instead silently studying the person in front of him. What wasn't covered by the cloak was very pale skin, and he could see faintly glowing golden eyes looking at him through the hood. Something about him seemed familiar to Harry, but he couldn't figure out where he knew this person. He wasn't sure he had ever met him before.

"Why am I here? Shouldn't I be dead?" Harry asked the primary question running through his head. He'd have time to figure out who the person was later. His instincts were telling him that he had nothing to fear from him so Harry trusted them.

"The Veil is merely a gateway into my domain. A door if you will. Most that pass through it are dealt with as needed. Their souls are judged and they are sent to the afterlife. You however, are different," here he paused to sip his tea. "You and I have a close connection after you returned my belongings," the figure said. Suddenly all the pieces snapped into place for Harry. The figure in front of him...was Death.

"I gave up the hallows. I shouldn't have any connection to you," Harry said calmly. Talking with the literal Death didn't even register as a three on his weirdness scale.

"You gave up the hallows yes, however you are still their wielder. You possessed all three hallows and became their master by not falling into the temptation of their powers. The master of death as the mortals call it," Death seemed amused by this. Harry wasn't keen on figuring out what was funny.

"And what does being the master of death entail?" Harry asked sighing. He thought he had finally gotten rid of all these ridiculous titles and responsibilities when he moved to America.

"Immortality for as long as I desire you alive. And for you to complete the occasional task for me if I request it," Death answered calmly. "Of course, you do get full control of my hallows, and some additional powers but those are not important at the current moment."

"It sounds more like I am Death's Bitch than his master," Harry grumbled under his breath. Though based on the sudden laughter from the being across from him he was still heard.

"It could be interpreted like that, however it's more like you will act as my proxy every so often when needed. Otherwise you are free to do whatever you desire," Death explained.

"And what if I don't want to be your master? What if I'd rather go to the afterlife and not suffer as an immortal?" Harry asked. It was, after all, the reason he even entered the veil in the first place.

"Then I will allow you to be judged and move on. However, I would like to request that you hear me out before you make a decision," Death was suddenly serious, gazing at him with eyes that almost seemed to look through Harry.

"Alright," Harry nodded and drank the remainder of tea in his cup. It refilled itself immediately after he placed it back on the plate. Death placed three folders on the table and slid them over to Harry. He opened the first one and was met with an image of himself when he was a teenager.

"There are many alternate universes out there. My domain reaches them all. These three children are all you from a different reality," Death said. Harry opened the other two folders and saw the other two 'versions' of himself. A four year old boy and an eleven year old girl.

"The first one, Harry James Potter age 15, has just lost his godfather. Dumbledore plans to manipulate him in this fragile state and turn him into a martyr. He will have much the same journey you yourself did, up until he is hit with the killing curse a second time. He meets Dumbledore at the train station and is told it's his choice to move on or return to the living. Because of the manipulations, he believes the only way for the horcrux inside him to die is for him to pick the afterlife. His death allows the dark side to win the war," Harry winced at that. He didn't need to be told that Voldemort winning was very bad. When he went to King's Cross, he had met his mother. They talked for awhile and she also gave him the choice to stay or go back. He chose to go back, because he needed to be there for his friends and knew that he would see her again when it was time. He didn't know that his friends would all die. He wasn't sure if his answer would have been the same if he had known.

Death gave him a moment to absorb the information before motioning to the next folder. "Evelyn Rose Potter, age 11. She comes from a world where she was born with a twin brother, Charles. Both her parents were out of the house when Riddle attacked. He fired the killing curse but Evelyn's desire to protect her brother resulted in the curse backfiring onto Voldemort. Charles was left with only a scar while Evelyn didn't have a mark on her. She had simply exhausted her magic, going to sleep while Charles cried. Lily and James returned home seconds later. Dumbledore came at their call and he declared Charles as the boy-who-lived. He warned Lily and James that Voldemort would return someday and that they would need to train Charles to fight him. He also said that Evelyn didn't have much magic and wouldn't be more than a hedgewitch when she grew up. With this information, the Potters decided to send Evelyn to live with Petunia Dursley. Evelyn has been treated much the same as you were when you lived there. When it is time for her to turn up at Hogwarts, her family will shun her, Charles even going so far to bully her because she is a Slytherin. She is set to die from the basilisk venom, Fawkes just having a burning day and unable to come to her rescue," Death explained. Harry nodded in understanding and Death moved to the last one.

"Harry James Potter, age 4. The Dursley family has decided to physically beat the magic out of him. He is abused to put it simply. At the moment it is not that life threatening. The occasional punch or slap for failure to complete his chores on time, along with being locked in his cupboard with no meals. However, in two years when he does his first accidental magic, the beating will be so severe that his magic cannot keep him alive. He dies because of a broken neck after being thrown down the stairs," Death told him. It took everything Harry had not to allow his magic to lash out and break something. Children had always been his soft spot and any abuse towards a child made him angry, even more so after he became a father himself.

"What do you want me to do with this information?" Harry asked taking a deep breath.

"To put it simply, I want you to take them away. Give them the life they deserve and not what Fate has planned for them. I can even send you to a world where Harry Potter never existed. You could have just as easily been in any of their situations. That is why I believe you, the one who has been through the most pain but still came out with a pure soul, have the best chance at healing these children," Death said. Harry scoffed.

"Pure soul? In case you weren't paying attention, I just spent the last four years hunting down and killing the bastards that killed Teddy. How does that equate to a pure soul? And while I'm on the topic, how am I even remotely considered a good guardian? Any time I care about someone they end up dead," Harry told Death, barely refraining from shouting at the being.

"Did you feel enjoyment when you killed those people? Did you prolong their deaths just so they could suffer at your hands?" Death asked. Harry shook his head. "That's right. You didn't. You killed them quickly and as painlessly as possible. You didn't enjoy it but it was necessary. You even spared those who were innocent of the crimes. Because despite the rage and grief you felt, you didn't take it out on those who didn't deserve it. That is why your soul is still pure," Death explained calmly. "As for your second concern, I cannot promise that things will be easy. You were supposed to have a happy ending. You would have married Miss Lovegood and had three children of your own alongside Teddy. You would have died peacefully in your sleep at the age of one hundred thirty-seven with no regrets about your life. I wish I knew why things turned out the way they did for you. Someone ruined my plans for you and when I discover who it was, they will pay," Death never lost the relaxed posture he had but the aura surrounding him grew darker as he spoke. It pressed against Harry, suffocating and filling him with fear, until it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Harry needed a few moments to catch his breath and calm down from the feeling. Death coughed awkwardly as Harry shot him a glare after regaining his composure.

"Uhh...Sorry about that. I forgot that you are still mortal," Death hid his embarrassment behind his cup of tea. Harry sighed deeply but in the end just brushed it off. He could understand the rage after all. It was his life that got screwed up.

"How do I know that the other three...well Me's won't die from being around me?" Harry reasked his question. Death smiled. Both of them knew the decision Harry had made.

"Simple really. You stop being Harry Potter. Pick a new identity for yourself," Death told him. "Besides, I imagine it will get quite confusing for there to be three Harry James Potters in a group," Death chuckled at the face Harry made. Confusing indeed. Harry was already confused and he was doing his best _not_ to think about it.

"A new identity huh?" Harry mused, taking a sip of his tea and finishing the glass. This time when he sat it down it didn't refill. He thought about what he could use as a name. Something that could define who he used to be and who he soon will be. It took him a few minutes, various ideas running through his mind but each one was the name of someone he had lost before and it just didn't feel right to use their names. He stared at the wall, deep in thought, before inspiration hit him.

"So what will it be? What is the name of my new Master?" Death asked. Harry caught sight of a smirk from beneath the hood.

"Skull. Skull De Mort," Harry said. Death's smirk widened into a smile.

**Wow. This chapter was long. Four pages long. I've surprised myself. Hopefully I can make the other chapters just as long. I'll admit, I stared at this page for the longest time trying to figure out how I was going to start it. In the end, I just said screw it and skipped a bit to the actual conversation with Death. Halfway through I decided to go back and fill in the beginning when I finally had an idea for it. Made my life so much easier because it allowed me to avoid the usual writer's block I get when I get stuck. **

**So here's a funny story for you guys. I get on the internet to look something up real quick. The app opens to where I closed it, which was on Pinterest. I spend the next 20+ minutes browsing on Pinterest. When I'm done browsing I close the app. In the process I see the story I was supposed to be working on before I needed to look something up. "Ahh crap. What was the thing I needed to look up again?" I think as I reopen the internet app to google the thing. Repeat the entire process another two or three times before I actually manage to search for the reason I got on the internet in the first place. This happens to me all the time and I thought it'd be something fun to share with you all. **

**Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I'm super happy you all enjoy this story so far, even if I (to borrow a phrase from one of my reviewers) "stabbed you in the heart with a barbed knife" during the first chapter. I hope this chapter makes up for it! **

**Please continue supporting this story and leaving your Reviews! I always read them and love hearing from everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

The newly minted Skull De Mort gazed around him in contemplation. He almost expected Privet Drive to be different than he remembered, since he was in a different world after all, but it was the exact same as his own childhood prison. At least it would be easy to find his target.

Skull had decided to collect the eldest of his three new wards first, as he anticipated him to be the most difficult to convince. It's not like he could just walk into the room and say "Hey there! I'm you from another world where everything went to shit. I'm here to offer you a chance to avoid having that happen to you!" Skull internally scoffed. That conversation would go over _smashingly_. If it was Skull on the receiving end (and it kinda was) then he'd ask what kind of drugs the other guy was on.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he found himself standing in front of the house he was looking for. Number 4, Privet Drive. The home of the Dursley family and nearly sixteen year old Harry James Potter. Skull wondered how he could do this. If he knocked on the front door the Dursleys were liable to throw a fit. Not to mention it was three in the morning. Looks like he was breaking in. Now he just needed to figure out how he was going to climb up to the window.

Skull was halfway up the wall when the screaming started. He recognized those screams. Harry was having a nightmare. Skull had them frequently enough that he just accepted them as a fact of life and moved on. Even with frequent meditation and occlumency shields he often woke up in the middle of the night because of nightmares. Only Skull had stopped screaming from them a long time ago. Harry likely still hasn't gotten used to them. It only took a second for Skull to cast silencing wards around the room, as he really didn't need the Dursley's to interrupt this conversation.

A wandless alohomora had the window unlocked so Skull could open it and climb inside. He had just put his head through it when he noticed the screaming had stopped. He looked in the direction of the bed to see his younger self battle ready and pointing his wand at him.

Skull smiled gently but didn't move. If he knew himself (and he liked to think he did thank you very much) then any movement would cause Harry to hex him. That would just bring the ministry down on them and neither Skull or Harry needed that headache right now. Skull didn't have to worry about using magic as his was wandless but if Harry cast a spell using his wand, it wouldn't be good.

"May I at least come inside the rest of the way before you start interrogating me? The conversation I need to have with you will be a long one and I'd rather not be hanging out the window the whole time if that's alright," Skull requested still not making any moves. Harry stayed silent for a moment before he nodded. Skull pulled himself through the window the rest of the way, though his foot got caught on the windowsill so he more or less fell into the room. He groaned. That was so not how he wanted to make his first impression. Skull picked himself up and turned to look at Harry, who hadn't lowered his wand. Good boy. Moody would be proud of his constant vigilance.

"Don't worry. I am not working with or for Voldemort. I came here to talk and to offer you a chance to change your future," Skull said as he held up his hands in the universal surrender position.

"And how do I know you are telling the truth?" Harry demanded. "How do I know you won't kill me the second I lower my guard?"

Skull couldn't blame Harry for thinking those things. He knew Harry was still blaming himself for Sirius' death. He didn't want to make another stupid mistake. Skull wondered how he should explain things to the teen but intimately decided that the way to win Harry over would be complete honesty. They hated when they were kept in the dark so Skull would just wing it and tell him the truth.

"I'm you from a different world where everything went to shit," Skull said cheerfully with a wave. Harry stared at him with an incredulous expression.

"What kind of drugs are you on?" the teen asked. Skull smirked. That proved it. They were _totally_ the same person.

"I knew you'd say that. What do I have to do to prove it to you?" Skull asked.

"Tell me something only I would know," Harry said. Skull smiled sadly.

"Your first attempt at cooking was when you were six years old. You tried to make an omelette but burnt your hand on the pan trying to pick out eggshells. When you were eight you got lost and met a nice American man that gave you a chocolate bar and escorted you home. You never saw him again and the chocolate bar was taken away from you by Petunia and given to Dudley. When you tried to protest you were locked in the cupboard. When you were eleven the Dursleys were forced to take you with them to the zoo because Mrs. Figg's leg was broken thanks to Dudley running her over with his dirt bike. While at the zoo you had a conversation with a Brazilian boa constrictor, that was bred in captivity. You vanished the glass which set loose the snake after Dudley shoved you to the ground," Skull would have went on but Harry had lowered his wand and was studying him closely.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"It's like I said. We are the same person and our early lives were nearly identical until the final battle with Voldemort," Skull explained calmly. "Though you have another two years before that happens in this world."

"What happened?" Harry demanded.

"In your world or mine?" Skull asked in response. Something must have shown through his calm mask because Harry tensed slightly.

"Both," he answered. Skull sighed.

"We'll start with your future since the beginning is still the same as mine," Skull stated. He waited until Harry nodded at him before he began his tale.

"Dumbledore comes to collect you from the Dursleys. He needs you to convince a man, Horance Slughorn, to return to Hogwarts as a teacher. It worked and Slughorn came to teach potions while Snape taught defense. The year itself went relatively normal. We were obsessed with Malfoy, thinking he had joined the death eaters and trying to gather proof. We started having extra lessons with Dumbledore, if it could be called that. Instead of teaching us anything, he just showed us memories. Memories that involved Tom Riddle. Dumbledore needed you to convince Slughorn to give you a memory. One that wasn't modified like the one Dumbledore had. You got the memory and it led to the reveal of Horcruxes. A horcrux is a piece of a person's soul stored into an object, making that person immortal," Skull paused at the stunned expression Harry had.

"You can't mean? Voldemort has a horcrux?" Harry asked.

"More than one. He has seven in total," Skull said with a grimace. Seeing the wide-eyed expression of horror on Harry's face, Skull hurried to continue. "Don't worry! I know where they all are and how to destroy them. That's the easy part. We spent our entire seventh year tracking down the horcruxes to destroy them. Thing is, each time we destroyed one, Voldemort could feel it. He grew panicked and decided it was time to launch his attack. He gathered his army and moved to attack Hogwarts. This was known as the Final Battle," Skull paused and took a breath. Seventeen years later and he could still recall the battle with clarity. Well...less he could recall the battle and more he could recall the deaths. Hard to forget something if you see it most nights in your nightmares.

"You don't have to tell me," Harry told him. Skull shook his head.

"You need to know this. I always hated it when people left out important information and I know it's a trait you have as well," Skull said with a wry grin. "It's just that the final battle has some bad memories for me. I'm just gonna come straight out and say it. We fight with Voldemort...and we die. We believe our death was the only way to destroy the final horcrux. The one in your scar," Skull said calmly.

"What?" Harry's voice was barely able to be heard.

"The night Voldemort killed our parents. Voldemort asked Mum to step aside three times. Three times she refused before he killed her. Her refusal and sacrifice invoked a very powerful ancient magic that rebounded the killing curse onto the castor," Skull explained.

"That doesn't explain how…" Harry gestured to the scar on his forehead.

"To make a horcrux a death is needed. More specifically, a murder. Once you've killed someone, you rip half of your soul and place it into an object. Voldemort's soul was already unstable from how many horcruxes he made that when the curse rebounded and killed him, another piece broke off. The soul fragment embedded itself in the closet living being as a survival mechanism. You," Skull explained calmly. The two of them sat in silence while Harry absorbed that information.

"Why has nobody ever told me before? Surely someone had to have known," Harry asked, looking at Skull with such a broken expression. Skull didn't hesitate to come forward and wrap the younger boy in a hug. Harry tensed but otherwise didn't move. Skull kept his grip loose in case Harry decided to pull away but instead he leaned into the hug, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Skull and hiding his head into his chest.

"Someone did know. Someone who let his power go to his head to the point where he believed that only his plans would work and ignored anything someone suggested to prove otherwise. Someone who would do anything to ensure his plans worked, even if it involved manipulating the life of a child," Skull said bitterly. "Dumbledore was a fool. There were so many things he had to the power to change or prevent, but instead he abused that power for the _greater good_," Skull sneered the last bit in a way that Snape would have been proud of.

"Dumbledore? But why would he-?" Harry questioned breaking away from the hug to stare at Skull with wide eyes.

"Did you know that in the event Sirius couldn't raise us if James and Lily died, there was a whole list of people we were to go with? And that their wills specifically stated we were not to live with the Dursleys at all?" Skull asked. Harry shook his head, stunned, so Skull continued. "Dumbledore had their wills sealed less than an hour after their death. He deliberately placed us in this house so he could swoop in and be the charming grandfather figure to you. He wanted to mold you into something that fit his plan, and to do that you had to be ignorant of everything magical. Not only that, but everything you went through during the school year? The philosopher's stone? Dumbledore chose to put it in a castle full of children and the only protection it had was something three eleven year olds could get through. He should have left the stone with the Flamel's. They protected it for over 600 years, I'm sure that they could easily keep Voldemort away from it. The chamber of secrets? Why didn't he order fully mature mandrakes from someone, instead of letting everyone who was petrified wait on the ones in the greenhouse? Third year? Sirius never should have went to prison. Dumbledore, as chief warlock, had the power to make sure everyone got a trial. He _knew_ Sirius was innocent but pushed for him to be thrown in Azkaban anyway. Why? Because he needed you weak and dependent on him. The triwizard tournament? Contestants or their magical guardian had the power to withdraw that person within the first week of their names being drawn, something Dumbeldore would have been required to know as headmaster of the school. Fifth year with Umbridge? There was no way he didn't know about the blood quills. There were hundreds of students that had detention with that bitch. Some of them from pure blood families. And yet not a word of it was ever told to parents or the Aurors? That's suspicious because Susan Bones is the niece of the head of the DMLE and would know exactly what a blood quill is and that it is a forbidden dark artifact. And speaking of the ministry, that prophecy you went to get? Trelawny told it to _Dumbeldore_. He heard every word. But he never told you about it because that would have made you want to train to stay alive. Dumbledore wanted you to be his perfect little pawn to the point where instead of doing things that would have made it so no children had to fight, he arranged it to where the main people fighting Voldemort's army were students. And because Dumbleldore had his dumbass plan, it resulted in the death of so many of those students, including everyone that I cared about!" Skull quieted immediately upon realizing what he had just said. He didn't mean to tell Harry that.

"What do you mean everyone died?!" Harry yelled in horror. Skull winced.

"That was not how I planned to tell you, I swear," Skull said with a deep sigh. He seemed to almost deflate. All his anger at Dumbledore was gone for the moment, replaced with sorrow.

"What happened?" Harry asked softly. Skull almost thought about not telling the teen, but that wouldn't work. Harry deserved to know, even if Skull would rather not say anything. He may have moved on from that day but the memories still hurt.

"I mentioned that we died right?" At Harry's nod, Skull continued. "That's where our paths change. The afterlife for us takes place in King's Cross station. You meet Dumbledore there and talk for a bit. He offers you a choice. Return to the living or pass on. You chose to pass on, believing it to be the only way that the horcrux would die. Dumbledore had manipulated you to be a martyr after all. You were essentially raised to die. With your death, Voldemort won the war. I don't know what happened to the versions of your friends after your death, since it wasn't in the file, but I'm willing to bet it wasn't nice," Skull said. Harry seemed to look sick and Skull realized it was probably because of the teen finally realizing just how much of his life was controlled by Dumbledore. Hearing the man you looked up to basically set you up to die was a bitter feeling.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked, voice small and gaze firmly set on his hands. Skull gazed at his own hands and allowed himself to wander down memory lane.

"When I arrived at King's Cross, it wasn't Dumbeldore who was there to talk to me. It was Mum. At the time it was so surreal. Mum hugged me said she was proud of me. That Dad and Sirius missed me and were proud too. I started bawling right then and there. We talked for a bit after that before she also offered me the choice. Return to the living or join them in the afterlife. I wanted to go with her so badly that it hurt. But my friends needed me. I couldn't leave them behind to face Voldemort alone. And I knew that one day I would join them in the afterlife after I had died for the final time. Mum told me to make sure I didn't die until after I had lived a long, happy life. The last thing she said was that she loved me. Then I woke up in my body again and the fighting resumed. Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Fred, and George has died while I was dead. Tonks killed by Greyback and Remus from the wounds he got from killing Greyback in return. The Twins were caught up in an explosion and buried under the rubble. Ginny was crucio'd by Bellatrix until she ended up broken like Neville's parents. She didn't stay that way for long. She died when Molly was dueling Bellatrix and a stray Bombarda hit her. Next to fall was Neville, who had been bitten by Nagini and was killed by her venom. But that didn't stop him from taking out Nagini and several more Death Eater with the Sword of Gryffindor before his death. Luna...she died protecting me. I was in the middle of a fight with one death eater when another tried to curse me from behind. She pushed me out of the way but it hit her as a result. She was cut in two but she had a smile on her face from having saved me," Skull let a few tears fall at this point. He had genuinely loved Luna and her death was one of the hardest for him to accept. He took a deep breath to try and steady himself.

"Hermione died protecting three second years. She took a blasting curse that ripped out half her stomach to shield those kids and give them enough time to make it to the evacuation point. Ron was so enraged by her death that he took on eight Death Eaters at once. Took them all down too, but a ninth attacked from behind. He couldn't dodge all the way. The AK just barely grazed his arm but it was enough. Other than Luna, I didn't know about any of the other deaths until it was over. I had killed Voldemort and our side won the war, but it didn't feel like a victory," Skull chanced a glance at Harry. He was shaking and there were tears of his own landing on his hands. Skull sighed, drawing Harry's attention to him once more.

"I was a mess for the longest time. Barely ate. Barely slept. I was just going through the motions. But then I was given a purpose again. My godson Teddy. Remus and Tonks were his parents and they had asked me to be his godfather when he was born. He was only a few months old at this point and needed constant care and attention. He forced me to take care of myself as well as him, and I found myself moving on from the war, little by little. After a year I decided that I couldn't stay in Britain anymore. The memories were too painful. So I packed us up and we moved. Travelled around for awhile until ending up in America. I went by the name James Evans and opened a restaurant. Life became normal for a time. No expectations about being the Man-Who-Conquered or the Savior. I was just a single father and owner of a popular little restaurant in Ohio," Skull allowed himself a small grin at the memories of those years, though it was bittersweet.

"What happened? You wouldn't be here if something didn't happen," Harry asked. He had composed himself and was no longer crying, though he was still shaking slightly.

"Smart boy. You're right though," Skull said quietly. "Something did happen. It was Teddy's twelfth birthday and we went to the amusement park to celebrate. We were on our way home and stopped for ice cream. Decided to eat them on the way home. Except I forgot the napkins and had gone back to grab a few while Teddy waited on a bench. He didn't need to cross the street again only to return to where we were. The ice cream stand was only across the street so he would have been within my sight the entire time," here Skull let out a bitter laugh, startling Harry. "I should have just continued on home. Magic would have easily cleaned up any mess from the ice cream. There was no need for me to go back for napkins. If I hadn't, we wouldn't have been anywhere near the shooting. Teddy was caught in the crossfire of a drug cartel killing someone that was going to steal from them. Muggles were the reason my son bled out in my arms. I spent the next four years hunting down everyone involved with that cartel and killing them as my revenge. In my time, I finished off the last one two days ago. With Teddy gone and my revenge finished I had nothing tying me to the living anymore. I found myself back in England, in the department of ministries, and standing in front of the Veil of Death," Skull trailed off. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened next.

"You died," Harry stated bluntly. Skull shrugged.

"In a way, yeah. I'm no longer Harry Potter. That man is dead. I've taken on a new name and role in life," Skull explained. He could easily see that Harry was curious so he continued. "Nice to meet you Harry Potter. My name is Skull De Mort, the Master of Death. My new job is to be Death's Bitch and do the jobs he asks of me. My first assignment is to collect three versions of Harry Potter from different worlds, save them from their crappy lives, and raise them in a world where Harry Potter never existed," Skull said cheerfully. He loved the confused and slightly disturbed look Harry was giving him.

"What?"

"When I passed through the Veil, I met Death himself. We talked and then he offered me a job as the Master of Death, as the mortals named it. I'm basically immortal and I have new death powers, though I haven't actually learned more than one of them because I literally just started this job. If Death needs me to, I will act as a proxy for him. Other than that, I get to live my life however I want. He's asked me to take a job for him. There are three Harry Potters in different worlds and I have been tasked to act as their guardian. You are the first one I've been sent to collect and you've already heard your story and what happens. I know myself and I know you hate not being told the important stuff so I figured that it was best I just told you everything," Skull explained. If he was leaving anything out, it wasn't intentional. He honestly didn't know much about the Death deal other than what was explained to him. Death promised to explain things more in depth once Skull and the kids had settled into their new lives.

"So you came here to take me away to another world, along with two other versions of myself, and give us a better life then we are currently living?" Harry summarized.

"Yep!" Skull chirped, popping the P. Harry rolled his eyes.

"So if I'm the first one you came to get, what about the other two?" Harry asked.

"Well...it's not pretty. Evelyn Lilian Potter is the female version of you. She's 11 and in a couple of days she'll get her Hogwarts letter. She was abandoned at the Dursleys after Dumbeldore declared her twin brother the boy-who-lived and Evelyn to be at best a hedgewitch. This wasn't true however. Evelyn's magic had exhausted itself forming a shield to reflect the killing curse. When she arrives at Hogwarts she will be ignored by her parents, who are teachers, and bullied by her brother for being sorted into Slytherin. She dies in her second year because of the basilisk venom and Fawkes not being able to come to her aid," Skull said.

"That's horrible," Harry whispered.

"That's not the worst one sadly. Harry James Potter, age 4. To put it simply, he's abused," Skull said. Harry's eyes widened in horror. "At the moment it's nothing worse than a couple of slaps and a lot of yelling. But when he is six he will have his first accidental magic. Vernon will take the beating too far and pushes Harry down the stairs. He dies from a broken neck," Skull explained. The only reason he was even remotely calm at this moment was because he had _plans_ for the Dursley's of that world.

"How long are you allowed to stay here until we have to leave?" Harry asked. Skull smiled, both at the 'we' and at the expression the teen wore.

"As long as it takes to convince you to join me. Now what are you planning?" Skull asked eagerly. Harry told him his idea causing Skull to cackle. "That sounds chaotic. I'm in," Skull told him.

**Welp. Longest chapter I've written in a long while. I probably could have made it longer but I decided to save that chunk and make it the next chapter. If I had added it to this chapter I probably wouldn't have added much detail to it, which is why I decided to make it the next one. I have a lot planned and it seemed kinda overkill to add it to this chapter with what it already has. That...and I was getting tired of this chapter and wanted to post it already. It's kinda an expansion of the first one but it'll also be the last time I explain everything again in that way. If you all have any questions you are more than welcomed to ask and I will do my best to answer. **

**Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

"We probably should start with the easiest one, which is the one in your scar," Skull explained causing Harry to nod. Skull reached into his pocket and pulled out...a marble?

"What's that for?" Harry asked curiously.

"This is a Soul Stone according to Death. Said it got the name before marbles were invented, though Soul Marble just doesn't sound nearly as catchy. It's how he stores souls in the afterlife that deserve neither heaven or hell. He gave us an empty one until we collect all of Voldemort's soul," Skull explained.

"But how did he know we'd need one?" Harry asked.

"He probably figured out your plan before you did. He's Death so it wouldn't really surprise me," Skull answered shrugging.

"Creepy," Harry muttered. Skull smirked and held the marble against Harry's scar. Harry felt a slight stinging sensation emanate from the scar. It was little more than a tickle compared to when Voldemort was around or in one of his moods. A few seconds later, Skull removed the marble and held it up for Harry to see. A small wisp of black mist was swirling around inside, barely visible unless you were actively looking for it.

"The marble will turn completely black once we've collected all of the soul pieces. The bigger the piece of soul, the more it's filled up. You barely had any of the whole soul inside of you. Maybe a little over one percent of the full soul. That's why you don't see much of it in the marble," Skull explained. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Where's the next one at?" he asked. Skull thought for a moment, doing a count on his fingers as he spoke.

"The diadem and diary are at Hogwarts so they'll be easy to get. I'm not sure if the ring will be there or not because I don't know the exact day Dumbledore took it from the Gaunt House. The cup is in Gringotts, which is another relatively easy one to retrieve. Nagini will be at Malfoy Manor where Voldemort is so we best save her for last. I think we best go after the locket first. It should be at Grimmauld Place right now. If we are lucky we can get it before Mundungus decides to ransack the place and sell it to Umbitch," Skull said cheerfully.

They were only half lucky. The locket was still there, but so was Mundungus. A quick stunner from Skull took care of him though. And once they found the locket, Skull made sure to obliviate Mundungus just to be careful. They both knew he wasn't one that could be trusted. Mind you, they probably would have done the same thing no matter who it was. They were trying to be discreet after all.

"Well that was a lot easier than the last time," Skull said happily after the marble finished removing the soul piece from the locket. "Last time the locket we retrieved from the cave was a fake and we had to steal the real one from Umbitch's neck in the middle of the Ministry of Magic. The locket was definitely the most troublesome of the horcruxes," Skull continued. Harry nodded in understanding. He'd ask for the full story another time, since it wasn't that important right now.

"Which one next?" Harry asked. Skull thought for a moment.

"Probably the cup. I'm gonna try the slytherin approach instead of the gryffindor one I did last time. For now, let's just say it went very badly and I'll tell you the full story later. I don't really know how long it'll take to convince the goblins so you can join me if you want, or you could go shopping for anything you might want to take to the new world," Skull suggested. Harry looked thoughtful at that.

"Are we even allowed to do that?" he asked.

"Yep. Before I went to get you, I went back to my world and made a trip to gringotts. All my gold was converted into muggle money and any object from my vaults were put in an expanded trunk for me to look through later. I still need to shop for things like clothes but I decided to wait until we settled down some. The trunk is currently shrunk and in my pocket," Skull explained.

"That's actually a good idea," Harry said. "Can I come with you and do the same thing you did?"

"It is completely up to you. I only did it because I know how much it cost to raise a kid and figured it would go a long way towards raising three of them," Skull explained. "That, and I've gotten into the habit to always be prepared. You would have gotten a kick at all the things I stored in my pockets."

"I'm sure I'll get to see it soon enough," Harry said taking the arm Skull offered him. A quick apparition later and Harry found himself barely containing his nausea in an alley across from the Leaky Cauldron. Skull patted his back sympathetically.

"It gets better eventually. Took me _years_ before I could side along without feeling sick but normal apparition won't do that to you after the first few times," Skull told him. Harry just groaned in response.

Once Harry recovered a few minutes later, the duo was faced with their next problem. Harry was...well let's go with easily recognizable. Skull too. Even though he was twice Harry's age, Skull and Harry still had a very similar appearance. If they took one step into the Cauldron they'd be recognized immediately and that kinda ruined the discrete part of their plan. Harry was supposed to be at Privet Drive right now and if word got out to the Order or Dumbledore that he wasn't…Harry didn't want to think about it.

Skull solved their problem by covering the two of them with glamours. Harry now had the appearance of a blue eyed teen with chin length blonde hair styled in a way that it covered one of his eyes. Conveniently, it was the side that had his scar. The longer hair certainly covered it better than his normal fringe did.

Skull's glamour was similar to his normal appearance (which was to say...Harry but older). He simply changed his hair and eye color to brown.

"I've never been good with glamours," Skull told Harry. "But since we just need to get to the bank it'll be fine. Nobody would be looking for Harry Potter this early in the summer so we should be able to get past easily enough." For once, those words weren't the sign that everything was about to go wrong. They didn't have any trouble walking through the pub and Diagon alley until reaching Gringotts. The glamours held up just fine until they made it inside the bank, where Skull removed them.

"Goblins don't take well to anyone in a disguise. They can tell when you are wearing one, whether it be a glamour or polyjuice. If you are caught trying to use the glamour to get into someone else's vault then the consequences aren't pretty," Skull explained. Harry made a noise of understanding.

The duo made their way through the bank. It seemed Skull was looking for a specific desk because when he found it, he made a loud 'Aha!' sound and sped towards it. Harry trailed after him hurriedly. He didn't want to risk being separated from Skull.

"Hiya! I want to tell you guys about a horcrux in one of your vaults. I was hoping you could retrieve it for me so I can fix it," Skull said cheerfully to the goblin at the desk. "And Harry wants to talk to his account manager but he'll need a blood test to confirm his identity because nobody ever gave him his key," Skull continued pointing at Harry. The goblin stared at them. Harry got the impression that he didn't know what to do in the face of Skull's cheerfulness. Harry understood _completely_.

After a few more seconds of staring at Skull, the goblin snapped out of it and waved a second goblin over. A few words were exchanged in gobbledygook and the second goblin led Skull away, leaving Harry with the first goblin.

It was three hours before Harry saw Skull again. He had just finished getting all his money converted to muggle currency, a variety from various countries just to be safe, and having all objects in his vaults put into a trunk, which was shrunken down to fit into his pockets. It was a surprise for him to learn he had several vaults, not just the trust vault he had used for school. Harry now had three trunks. One for the money, one for the potter family objects, and one for the Black family objects.

Harry hoped Skull would let him take everything from Grimmauld Place as well, since he didn't know if any of the stuff there would come in handy and he didn't want Mundungus to rob the place again. Turns out, Skull was all for the idea. He even looked a little proud when Harry suggested it.

"Did you get the horcrux?" Harry asked curiously once Skull promised they'd pop over to Gringotts before heading to Hogwarts.

"Yep!" Skull pulled out the marble, which had a more noticeable amount of black mist inside. "Pretty easy once I convinced them to listen to me. And as a punishment for putting something so foul in their bank, Bellatrix lost her vault and all its belongings. So I got all the money and non cursed objects from her vault," Skull explained.

"Wish I could be a fly on the wall when she learns about that," Harry smirked.

"If we time everything right, we might be able to. She's at Malfoy Manor with good old Tommy and I ask the goblins to delay sending the notification for a week. Gives us plenty of time to collect the other horcruxes and sneak into the manor," Skull said with his own smirk.

Skull reapplied their glamours before they headed back into diagon. Leaving was just as, if not more so, easier than entering. The duo had passed a couple of familiar faces but none of them spared a glance towards them. That is...until they had left the Leaky Cauldron. Luna Lovegood stood just outside the entrance to the cauldron and smiled at them happily.

"Hello Harry. I see your wrackspurt infection has disappeared," Luna said in that dreamy voice of hers. Harry glanced at Skull, who looked as if he had been struck.

**Hey guys! Sorry about how long it's taken to update. I've been a bit busy lately. I've been trying to apply for colleges and a job. That won't stop me from writing but my updates are likely to be a lot slower than usual. Good thing I tend to write more just after I've woken up or just before I plan on going to bed. **

**Okay! So someone asked me if any Luna's were going to join the Harry's. I will admit I hadn't planned on adding any Luna's but I like the idea. Luna is one of my favorite characters and I can easily adjust a few things to add her. For example, Teenage Harry (he will be renamed Hadrian soon to make things less confusing) and Luna will be a couple if Luna is added to the group, but if not then there won't be any pairings. I decided I would let you guys vote on it. I'll give you all three days to vote before I start on the next chapter, which would be the only time I can smoothly add her into the story if that's what happens. So please vote "Add Luna" or "Only Harry's" before then. **

**Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! Please vote which you would rather happen!**


End file.
